Always and Forever REWRITE
by ShiloCoulter
Summary: Kol and Melody Mikaelson have always been inseparable. A brother and sister bound together by a true love no one could destroy. INCEST. Rated M for violence, sexual content between siblings, and language.
1. I The Birth

**A/N: So this is the re-write of my Kol and Melody story. It's more detailed than the original and I really wanted to publish this one. I will keep the old on up, though. **

**WARNINGS for this chapter: Violence (Kol's temper)**

* * *

916 BC

Finn - 13  
Elijah - 10  
Niklaus - 7  
Kol - 3  
Rebekah - 1

Kol sat on the floor of the hut playing with a horse his father, Mikael, had carved for him. Mikael smiled as he watched Kol play with the horse. It had been an early name day present for the boy. To be truthful, Mikael spent a lot of time with Kol. His youngest son. Kol was Nordic and meant 'dark.' The boy was most definitely that. Stubborn and persistent, he almost always got his way.

Esther approached her youngest son and he turned to look at her, having sensed her far before she'd even approached. His eyes concentrated on her belly, though. He could sense life taking shape inside of his mother. A new sibling. A sister in fact. Kol hadn't taken to his last sibling very well. Rebekah. In fact, he didn't really like her at all. He tried to avoid spending time with her. Not that she minded. Niklaus coddled her.

But he sensed this sister would be different. Would be his.

_Melody_.

The spirits were talking to him again. The spirits talked to him a lot. He knew he was the only one that could hear them. Other than Ayanna. She always gave him a look whenever the spirits spoke to him when she was around. They said he was special. That he was powerful.

"Kol," Esther said gently as she kneeled before him. "I have good news. You're going to have a new sister."

"A new sister?" he asked. To Esther's surprise, something akin to excitement and wonder lit Kol's eyes. Eyes that were dark. Eyes that saw too much for a child his age.

Kol was excited for this. The spirits said that this sister was a gift. A gift for him. She would love him more than the rest of her siblings. That the bond they shared would be unbreakable. That they would share a love that was more than sibling affection. And even better. She would have the gift of magic, just like Kol himself.

As the pregnancy went on and Esther got bigger, Kol was never seen away from her side. He even crawled into bed with his parents, curling up against Esther's growing belly, rubbing it and humming to it. He started calling his little sister Melody or 'Lottie' for short. The unborn child would shift toward the voice inside of Esther, curling up by it. Kol would get excited and tell his father, who despite being exhausted, would react with enthusiasm before stroking Kol's hair until he fell asleep. Mikael didn't seem bothered by Kol's obsessive behavior, in fact, if anything, he seemed to encourage it.

Kol actually started moving things and helping his mother with some of her chores like dinner or harvesting the garden. He even tended to the flowers and medicinal herbs so Esther didn't have to bend over and risk harming Melody. On a negative note, Kol did not like it when Elijah, Finn, or Niklaus went near Esther's pregnant belly, often shoving or hitting them when they got too near and Esther didn't have the heart to punish him for it when he was only three years old.

But Niklaus thought differently. The seven year old getting a little aggravated with Kol's obsessive attitude and controlling ways. One day, he started taunting Kol. He said horribly cruel things to his baby brother. How the baby would probably hate him and not even like him. The spirits, though invisible, were everywhere and swarmed to Kol's aid, fueling his anger and his power. The village actually shook as Kol shoved Niklaus to the ground.

"MINE, NIKLAUS!" He screamed. "MELODY IS MINE!"

The village stopped shaking slowly as Esther came outdoors to see what the matter was, Mikael joining her shortly as well as Ayanna. All three floored by Kol's power and control. Kol, overcome with exhaustion, fell to his knees, shaking and sweaty. Esther rushing forward to him.

"My poor little Kol," she said, scooping him up as he abruptly burst into tears. She turned stern eyes on Klaus. "Niklaus! You shouldn't torment your baby brother so. I'm sure Melody will love him and you have no business saying otherwise."

Klaus stared at his mother in disbelief as she cuddled Kol close to her. She muttered about laying down for a nap with Kol before heading inside. Mikael glared at Niklaus for a long moment but said nothing else on the subject.

And then it happened.

In 915, the day Kol turned four, Esther went into labor. Kol was awake and by her side almost instantly as she screamed. This was it! This was the day he'd finally get to see his precious Lottie.

Mikael placed Kol outside and assured him that he'd get him when Melody was born. Kol nodded and sat on the bench that he had watched Mikael carve. Kol paid no mind to his siblings before he heard Niklaus, who was now eight, speak. "I'll get her before he does."

Niklaus had tried to speak quietly. Kol, despite being so young, was very fiercesome. And inciting his rage was usually unwise.

Kol's head turned toward him slowly, almost demonically as his normally brown eyes darkened to an almost black color. He grabbed a rock that was by the bench and before anyone could stop him, clocked Niklaus in the head with it. Not enough to seriously hurt him, just enough to knock him out for a couple of hours. Kol returned to his seat, dropping the rock, and folded his hands innocently in his lap.

Finn, now fourteen, went wide eyed. "Kol," he said slowly, not wanting to anger the child any further. "Don't worry, she'll be yours." He cradled Rebekah closer as he spoke. "Only yours."

Kol looked at him and nodded slowly before turning forward again.

What seemed to be hours passed, the moon was high in the sky before Esther's screaming stopped. There was silence. Not even crickets were chirping and it seemed like the entire village was holding it's breath.

The shrill cry of a newborn infant pierced the silence and Kol leaped off the bench and ran inside the cabin, making his mother look at him and smile weakly at him.

"May I see her father?" Kol asked Mikael, who was holding the crying bundle. "May I see Melody?"

Mikael looked at Kol before kneeling and handing the bundle to him slowly and carefully. A smile split his face as he looked upon Melody's tiny face for the first time. She had been whining but then she looked up at Kol. Her sapphire blue eyes gleamed as she observed the face above hers. She giggled and waved her hands at him as a small smile curved her lips. Kol leaned his head down as Melody placed her little baby hands on his cheeks. He turned his head and kissed her tiny hand, making her giggle and coo at him.

"My little Lottie," he cooed, swaying gently with his baby sister. "Mine, all mine."

* * *

**And there it is. My re-written chapter of my story 'Always and Forever.' I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please tell me what you think. Detailed or at least ten words. Please.**


	2. I The Past Part I

**A/N: This entire chapter and hopefully every chapter in the future will be a collaboration between myself and my new friend _EveryoneHasDarknessIEmbracedIt_. She is an excellent writer and I've enjoyed having her tweak my writing.**

* * *

911 BC

Finn - 19  
Elijah - 16  
Niklaus - 12  
Kol - 8  
Rebekah - 6  
Melody - 4  
Henrik - Newborn

A freshly bathed Melody was playing with a doll that Kol gave to her, waiting for Kol to be done bathing when she sensed Niklaus approaching her. Kol didn't like when Niklaus tried to spend time with her and the four year old didn't like when her Kol was upset, so she tried her best to ignore him. Melody didn't understand why Kol acted that way towards their brother at first, but just days ago Niklaus had asked to play with her while Kol was off helping Father. When she accepted a heavy weight curled around her shoulders and she started to hear many voices whispering faint warnings to her. Just as she was ready to run off, Kol had stepped inside and whisked her away from the twelve year old. The bad feelings and whispering confused her - it didn't happen around anyone else. Ever since then, Melody was scared to be near Niklaus, especially alone.

Melody yelped in pain as She was picked up and held too tightly.  
"Niklaus, you're hurting me!" His grip slackened just a bit as he moved one hand up to cover her mouth, worried that she may attract someone's attention. The action came too late. The door flew open, and Kol stood there with the light of the torches casting shadows across his face, making harder than usual to get a read on his expression.  
Melody tried reaching out for him, not caring about the water still dripping from his hair and soaking through his clothes.  
"Kol." The soft whimper broke the connection between the brothers eyes; Kol moving forward to extract her from the older boy's arms. The girl curled into the familiar warmth of her favorite sibling while he checked her over for any injuries. Once he was satisfied that she was unharmed, he put her gently on her feet and knelt down so she could look him in the eyes.  
"Why don't you go find Bekah while Nik and I have a chat?" She looked like she would protest, but she nodded, and with a kiss to his cheek, she was gone. He was still staring after her as he began to speak again. "Now brother, what were you up to?" The title was said mockingly and he turned to look at Niklaus with his eyebrows raised.

"I just want to spend time with her! You hardly let her out of your sight." Kol just looked at him unblinkingly, completely unaffected by his sad tone.  
When Niklaus saw that the statement had no impact, he tried a different angle.  
"You allow her to spend time with Elijah and Finn, but you never even allow her near me."  
The eight year old rolled his eyes. "Elijah and Finn are allowed to play with Melody because they know that she's MINE. You always have Bekah whining at you, what do you need Melody for?"  
"I don't need her for anything Kol. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I just want to know my baby sister?" Kol seemed to be thinking and Niklaus started to smile a bit.  
"No, I never thought of it that way."  
"So you'll allow me to spend time with her?" Kol shook his head and the smile was replaced with a scowl.  
"I didn't say that; I don't trust anyone with her." He was interrupted before he could finish.  
"Then why is it only me that isn't allowed her attention?" Kol continued like he didn't hear him. "I don't trust anyone with her, but I trust you least of all Niklaus." Kol left to find his Lottie before his brother had the chance to reply.

* * *

910 BC

Finn - 20  
Elijah - 17  
Niklaus - 13  
Kol - 9  
Rebekah - 7  
Melody - 5  
Henrik - 1

Kol was spinning Lottie around the fire, deftly avoiding the other dancers. Kol generally didn't partake in these events, but he knew that the village's annual Festival of Lights was her favorite. She never asked him to go with her, but the nine year old always saw the longing looks and couldn't deny her. The two were so absorbed int the moment that they completely missed the conspiring looks that their parents were shooting their way.  
"Their bond is truly remarkable, is it not?" Mikael didn't take his eyes off of the dancing pair as he answered his wife's soft question.  
"Yes, and I'm positive that once they're wed it will be even more so."  
"You intend to betroth them." It wasn't a question; he answered anyway.  
"Of course, when was the last time Kol looked so carefree?" Her only response was a gentle hum as she looked back at the pair.  
He looked down at her with a slight smile and offered her his hand, she looked surprised - the last time they danced was just before Niklaus was born -but took it and allowed him to pull her into a slow dance.  
Everyone was so drawn into the atmosphere that nobody noticed the shadowed figure near the spot his parents just left.

Niklaus was furious. Kol and Melody are to be wed and Father is the one enforcing it.  
"Despicable." His muttering drowned out his sister's approach, therefore he was startled when he heard her dreamy voice right beside him.  
"I think it's romantic." Bekah was staring at the two, swaying gently to the music. "I think they'll be wonderful together; Lottie will make a beautiful bride." Niklaus hardly noticed when Finn came and whisked their little sister into a dance. He was too consumed with watching the happy scene play out in front of him to notice much of anything.

Melody was standing in front of Kol as he directed her in making flowers bloom around their parents as they danced. Their slight magic show was cut short as Mikael scooped up his 'little sun-drop,' spinning her around and back into Kol's eager arms.

* * *

908 BC

Finn - 22  
Elijah - 19  
Niklaus - 15  
Kol - 11  
Rebekah - 9  
Melody - 7  
Henrik - 3

Melody was dreadfully bored. Kol was out with Father and the rest of her older brothers were out by the caves checking that everything was in order for tonight. Rebekah was playing with some other village girls - they didn't like Melody much - and Henrik was glued to Mother's side while she prepared dinner. The seven year old was saved from what she was sure would have been a horrible death by her mother calling for her.  
"Yes Mummy?" Esther looked down at her youngest daughter fondly.  
"It appears I'm all out of basil, why don't you run to the market place before it shuts down?"  
Though Melody was excited to get out of the hut, she was a bit nervous because it would be her first time going to the market alone - without Kol. Sensing her apprehension and guessing the reason for it, Esther placed her hand on the little girl's head.  
"Don't worry darling, Kol won't be upset with you for doing your mother a favor." With a slight nod, the girl was out the door, just remembering to grab the coin pouch.

Melody was on her way home when she sensed someone following her; she knew it wasn't anybody dangerous, but she didn't like his presence. She slowed her pace but didn't stop.  
"I know you're there." The statement was met by silence, but the boy stopped sneaking and fell into step with her.  
"Well, what's your name?" Nothing. She continued to ask him questions and he continued to ignore them. She was starting to get annoyed when the strange boy grabbed her hand and dragged her behind a stand that was closed for the night. Melody knew she could use her magic to get away, but the boy hadn't really done anything yet, so she didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

Melody was so focused on not letting her magic lash out that she didn't feel the stinging in her palm. She did, however notice an uncomfortable pressure in her chest. Turning her attention to the boy she saw that he had made a cut on each of their palms and had them pressed together. He started chanting - it didn't sound the same as what Kol was teaching her - and the pressure increased until it was painful, and Melody was terrified. For the first time in her life the comfort of Kol's presence was fading and the whispering was quiet. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't separate their hands. Panicking, she allowed the burst of built up power to release. The boy was thrown back from her, and all at once the whispering of the witches was back and she could slowly feel the warmth of her brother's presence growing.

Kol could feel a pressure in his chest, but put it down to Melody being out alone - without him - for the first time.  
"Kol, would you set the table please?"  
"I did it last night." He could almost feel the way his mother was shaking her head at him.  
"I know that dear, it's Melody's turn, but she is not yet back." Kol didn't bother to reply, just did as he was told. He was about to place a plate down when the pressure from before turned painful, making him drop the dish in surprise. He barely registered the sound if it shattering or his mother rushing into the room with Henrik at her heels. The only thing he could think about was . . .  
"Melody!" The surprised exclamation came from the front room and Kol rushed towards it just in time to see her rush past Elijah and Father, and barrel into him.

Melody was up and running before she could think, she didn't know how long it took, but she thought she heard someone call her name as she ran by Father and Elijah.  
She ignored everything and ran straight into Kol's arms.  
She hadn't realized she was crying until he wiped the tears away.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let him."

"You didn't do anything wrong Lottie, but you have to tell me what happened. Who did something to you, what did they do?" It took her awhile to calm enough to tell him what had happened, and when she told him about the cut he took her hand, and when he was done checking it over he placed a delicate kiss over it and Melody watch with a small smile as it disappeared before her eyes.  
"You said you didn't recognize him, and that he didn't talk to you." His confirmation was a slight nod against his chest.  
"How old did he look? Like Finn or Elijah, or was he more like you or Rebekah?" Melody thought about it for a moment.  
"Like Bekah, maybe older."  
"Okay, now get some rest, magic like that is exhausting."  
"Night Kol, love you."  
"I love you too, my little Lottie. I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I'm around." There was silence, but her breathing was deeper and had evened out, so he knew she was asleep.

* * *

Two full moon cycles had come and gone and Melody still wasn't allowed anywhere by herself. She didn't mind it, she felt better knowing that even if she looked like she was alone, she would be able to look up and see one of her big brothers. After the incident Kol has even been allowing Niklaus to watch after her occasionally. Of course, she is never out of Kol's line of sight either.

Esther was terrified when Melody had told her all of what she could remember of chanting. It was extremely dark magic and if the boy was as young as she had been told then someone had to have been teaching it to him. Given all that had happened, Esther could come to only one conclusion; there were dark witches in the village and for some reason they were after her youngest daughter.

Esther often grew annoyed with Mikael these days. Their daughter was a target and he didn't seem to be too worried. Mikael was convinced that Kol would be able to handle any further attacks on the girl. As volatile and aggressive as Kol was - especially when it came to Melody's safety - he was still only one eleven year old boy. Ether feared he would stand no chance against a potential coven of dark witches.

"I've been left with no choice, I'm going to have to bind Kol and Melody tonight."  
"Esther, is that wise? They are still so young."  
Esther glanced over at Ayanna with a sad smile.  
"What choice am I left with? If I don't, Melody will be vulnerable to another attack and Kol would gladly die protecting her. Once their magic is intertwined I shall be able to rest easier, knowing they are safe for the moment."

Mikael looked from his wife to the little girl cradled to his chest - thumb in her mouth and her other hand tangled in Kol's hair - utterly oblivious to the conversation taking place that would have a big impact on her life. A glance at Kol told Mikael that unlike his sister, he was very much aware of the plans about to take place, and judging by the little smirk, he was very much pleased.

* * *

**And here is the second chapter for the re-write. I tried to stick to Kol's character as did EveryoneHasDarknessIEmbracedIt.**

**I think it turned out very well. **

**Please comment and tell us what you think.**

**What you like about it and maybe your favorite part of the chapter.**


End file.
